The Most Disturbing Thing
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: When Coraline's dad goes missing, it's up to her to find him, only to get a big, disturbing surprise. Rated T for adult content. one-shot


_**Ok, so I like just thought of this idea and I just had to post it. I know it's probably really stupid, but I just had to get it out there. I've actually never written a Coraline fan fiction before...so here it is. It really is kinda stupid...don't hate, don't hate. XD**_

_**NEW NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED, CUZ IVE BEEN INFORMED THAT THE DAD'S NAME WAS CHARLIE…NOT HENRY. XDXDXDXD**_

The most disturbing thing, it wasn't walking into this new world for the first time and being greeted by that mysterious button-eyed lady. It wasn't my sudden feelings of being allured by awesome "parents" and amazing wonders. It wasn't even finding out that this whole perfect fantasy world was just all a trap, and barely escaping it with my life. No. The event that disturbed me the most was what happened the day after...

I sat at the kitchen table, staring at my empty plate, which I knew would be covered in slime, as soon as dad got up. I rolled my eyes, "Mom, why don't _you _ever make breakfast?"

"Coraline," she began in her usual, boring, monotone voice, "like I said before, your father cooks, I clean, and _you _stay out of the way. I got up from the table, "Whatever. I'm starved, so I'm gonna go wake up dad." I walked up the stairs and into my parents' room. "Dad!" I called to him. I looked at the bed and realized that it was empty. I quirked my eyebrows, "That's odd, he wouldn't just get up and leave." I ran out of the room to the top of the stairs, "Mom! Dad's not in bed!"

"What do you mean he's not in bed?" My mom said coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"Come see for yourself!" My mom trotted up the stairs and into the room. She scrutinized the empty bed.

"Well...that's weird. Where the hell is he?" I shrugged. Suddenly, I heard a meowing sound coming from the window. The black cat sat perched on the window sill. "Oh hey there." I said walking over to the window and carrying the cat inside.

"Coraline!" My mom scolded, "Do not bring that thing inside the house!"

"Mom, it's ok, he's really friendly."

"Coraline, I mean it! Get that thing..." She was interrupted by the cat's sudden loud meow. He jumped out of Coraline's arms and onto the floor. He crawled under the bed and started fishing around.

"What is it?" I asked the cat.

The cat pulled out an odd doll from under the bed. I picked it up. It looked exactly like my dad. _Oh no..._ I thought.

"Coraline, what is it?" My mom asked.

"Mom! It's the Beldam!" I cried, "She took dad!"

"The what?" My mom raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"Follow me!" I said taking my mom by the hand, "We have to rescue him!"

The cat followed as I dragged my mom out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Come on! Come on!" I said dragging my mom towards the tiny door.

"Coraline! I have no time to play games! I need to find out where your father went."

"I know where he is! Trust me!" My mom crossed her arms and glared at me. I pulled a paper clip out of my pocket and began to pick at the lock.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Coraline! There's nothing back there. Now, go back to the kitchen and sit down right now!" After jerking the paper clip around in the lock for a few seconds, I finally heard a click. "Got it!"

"Coraline, there's nothing..." My mom lost her train of thought, as I opened the door to a blue-lit tunnel.

"Come on!" I called to my mom, as I began to crawl through the tunnel.

"Ok, Coraline, now I'm officially creeped out! Come back here!" When my mom saw that I wasn't gonna listen, she let out a long sigh and crawled after me on her hands and knees. She curiously looked around the strange tunnel. When I reached the other side, I stood up and helped my mom out of the tunnel, the cat jumping out behind her.

"Coraline...where are we."

"This is where the Beldam lives."

My mom rolled her eyes, "You mean like from those crazy stories you've been telling me? Come on, let's get out of here." My mom began to tug on my arm, when we heard laughing down the hall that sounded like dad.

"Dad!" I exclaimed running down the hallway.

"Coraline, wait!" My mom yelled after me. I heard my dad laughing more as I approached a room at the end of the hallway. I also heard the sound of a woman laughing with him. I reached for the decorative knob on the door and slowly opened it. What I saw next is something that I will never be able to cleanse my brain of. There was my dad, lying in bed next to an oh-so-familiar button-eyed lady. They were both laughing and doing...things. The two of them looked up when they saw me enter the room.

"Dad?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, honey..." he said, obviously caught off guard. My mom then stormed into the room behind me.

"Charlie Jones! What the hell are you doing? And who's she!"

"I'm his _other_ wife." the Beldam smirked.

"Dad! What the hell!" I yelled at him.

"Don't be mad, Coraline," said the Beldam, "your daddy and I were just getting acquainted."

I covered my eyes with my hands, "Gross!" I stormed towards the little door, "You know what, screw all of you! Dad, if you're gonna hook-up with some skank, _please_ lock the door next time! I'm gonna go and try to forget what I just saw!" I turned to the Beldam, just before crawling back through the hole, "And 'mommy'," I stuck my middle finger up at her, "right here, bitch." And that's the story of how I, Coraline Jones, was scared for life. The End


End file.
